Jenga
by Crowned Hunter
Summary: Near wins. He always does. So when Y/N challenges him to a game of jenga, who will win? (NearxReader) Please read and comment! And is now turning into a place for Near one-shots.
1. Jenga

_**Hurray for my second fluffy Death Note one-shot. And this will be for my second favorite: Near!**_

 _ **If you are unaware of the game Jenga, you may want to look it up but the concept it quite simple.**_

* * *

Near twisted a lock of hair around his finger. Whammys House was silent. Muted light came in from a window. It had been drizzling all day but regardless of the weather, Near would have been in the same position: on the floor playing with toys, alone.

He had just finished stacking the last of the wooden blocks when he heard someone entering the room he had previously been alone in.

He didn't bother to look up -no one ever paid him any mind. Whoever it was, was probably looking for something. His hand faltered slightly when the footsteps paused just behind him.

"Hey Near."

His heart fluttered but he ignored it. Instead he answered flatly, "Hello Y/N."

She moved to sit across from him so the neatly stacked wooden blocks was between them. Her bright eyes fround his over the tower.

"Jenga, huh? Well, it's more fun to play with other people. Can I join you?"

"Would you leave even if I refuse?"

"Nope."

Near didn't say anything else and countinued to play with his hair as he reached for his first chosen block. He pulled it out effortlessly and placed it atop the tower. Y/N grinned.

"Get ready to lose, Near. I'm a genius at this game."

The competitive side of Near dearly wished the tower would fall as soon as she made a move but she successfully plucked out a block and stacked it -smirking- carefully.

Near almost smiled; he did enjoy a challenge. He picked the next block.

* * *

Y/N bit her lip as she crawled around the swaying tower. Near had just made a move and she was so sure that the blocks would come cascading down. But it seemed that Near had predicted correctly and there was no winning for her...yet.

She yelled out a triumphant, "Ah-hah!" when she found a block that seemed innocent enough. Y/N held her breath as she used a finger to attempt to push it out.

Beside her, Near had even stopped the twirling of his hair for the tense moment. She held her breath and it slid out ever so slowly. Both leaned forward and Y/N gave a brief groan when the tower started swaying...swaying...swaying...stop.

Y/N fell back on the floor breathing a sigh of immense relief. Near shook his head at her and she frowned at him.

"What?"

He pointed at her hand, "You still have to stack it."

Y/N could see the smug smile working it's way to Near's face. Y/N was still gripping the piece of wood. She grinned confidently and she looked down at the tower of mocking blocks of wood.

Near scooted back as Y/N crawled around him. He stiffened when her shoulder brushed his arm. Y/N plopped the block on the tower.

"No...no...no...yes!"

The tower had started to tilt but it seemed to have halted under Y/N's pleadings. Near frowned ever so slightly. He had been so sure that it would tropple over, declaring him the winner.

Near gave a hum and he reached out-

The tower came down.

Both stared a the mess of blocks, one confused and the other shocked because... she had won. Against Near.

Y/N leaped up and she cheered loudly.

"I won! Did you get a good look at that Near? I won, just like I said I would."

With that said, Y/N launched into a sort of victory dance while pointing at both the white haired boy and the blocks of wood.

Near was speechless and, in an attempt to keep his dignity, attempted to find some sort of explination.

"It-it was your move that caused it to fall, therefore you are the one who lost."

He grinned at her but Y/N didn't cease her elated dancing.

"Actually, my dear Near," Near's heart jumped but she didn't seem to notice. "It had been officially your own turn. So you lost. And I won! Say it, Near, admit it!"

In truth Near knew full well Y/N had won but it had been pure chance -a chance that Near hadn't accounted for.

Near looked down at the blocks. They mocked him. Near mumbled something incoherent. Y/N leaned closer, her hand going to hover by her ear in what clearly meant, 'couldn't hear that!'

She reinforced that by whispering, "What was that Near?"

The faintest of pink tinged the boys pale cheeks. Near raised his voice so it was louder than his usual whispered words.

"You have won Y/N."

Near didn't expect a pair of arms to be thrown around him. And he certainly did not predict the kiss that was pressed to his cheek. When Y/N did pull back, she was smiling and Near could feel his own lips raising into his own smile.

One of his hands lifted to feel the warm spot on his cheek. Y/N looked down at the blocks.

"Want to play again?"

Near couldn't be happier and he nodded.

"I would enjoy that however I will win this time."

Y/N grinned as she began to restacking the the blocks.

"And if you win, then what?"

Near reached for another block stacking it ever so neatly.

"I will recieve my prize."

"I guess we'll see."

* * *

 ** _Comments are appreciated; tell me how I did. This is, after all, my first time writing for Near.  
This was for the person who urged me to go ahead and write for Near so thank you for the incentive to go on. Until next time... _**


	2. Hide and Seek and Pillows

_**First off, I want to thank you all who read and favorited Jenga! It makes me so happy. And a whole bunch of thanks to the person who commented first and waited some time for this. I hope you all like it. Please, please review and tell me how I did.**_

* * *

"Found you, Y/N."

There was exasperated groaning and a body tumbled out of a bottem kitchen cabinet. Y/N picked herself off the floor, scowling at the boy standing in the door way. Then she smiled.

"I am on my way to becoming a pro at hiding from you, Near. That took you three minutes longer than the last time."

Y/N continued to smile as she shoved Near out through the door.

"Your turn Near; I must beat my record of finding you in under 10 minutes."

Near's lips twitched while he played with his hair. "I was right there, Y/N. It's your fault for not watching where you're going. I still don't know why we're playing this game."

Y/N threw her hands up.

"Near, this game, as you call it, tests an indiviudals hand-eye coordination, skills in sneakiness, the flexibility of a body, responces in time pressured situations and the creative perception of the mind."

Y/N finished with a flurish of her arms and Near blinked as she countinued to stare forward, as if addressing a crowd of onlookers.

Y/N suddenly turned to him and raised an eyebow.

"You're still here? 1...2...3...4..."

Near deftly reached out and tugged on of Y/N's hands up to cover her eyes. Once he was sure she wasn't cheating, he took off down the hall, Y/N's voice following him.

"...11...12...I will find you Near!...14...15..."

* * *

Y/N opened the door to Near's room as quietly as she could. She was sure he would hide within his more than impressive fortress of stacked blocks. But she had to take a moment to gap in wonder. Near, she decided, had too much time on his hands.

Towers of rolling dice to the ceiling, cards were stacked at delicate angles, domino designs arranged on the floor -still needing to be knocked down (oh the temptation).

Y/N gave a low whistle. Near's structures could be in a museum, she mused to herself. Then she spotted one near the very back of the room. It was built to resemble a wall that would surround a castle made of blocks that were able to connect to each other.

Y/N tiptoed over and she saw a small rectangular space to allow entrence to the fort. Y/N grinned when she stood just outside. Crouching into a crawling position, she waited a heartbeat then she launched herself inside.

"Found you!"

Her victory quickly dissapeared when she realized there was no one but herself in the surprisingly roomy structure. Looking around Y/N saw a small piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, Y/N could make out Near's handwritting.

 _'Nice try Y/N'_

Y/N herself huffed but couldn't help the grin that worked it's way to her face. Tucking the note into a pocket Y/N crawled back out, mind wondering as to where Near could be. Maybe he was hiding in one of the unused rooms of the house-

 _TAP_

Y/N frose and she looked down. The tip of her shoe had brushed a domino that had rested innocently by the exit of the fort.

"Ah man..."

It fell into the other and the other and the other. Y/N would have fled immediately but it was mesmorising to watch them fall, creating orginized and planned designs. However, as it reached the end, Y/N could see it would soon knock down one of the dice towers.

No matter how much she wanted to run and blame it on someone else to face Near's wrath, it was simply amazing to watch. Until the tower fell.

Y/N cringed as she was sure the entire house had heard the falling of the blocks and dominos. It was now a pile on the floor and Y/N had watched wide-eyed and opened mouth.

One domino still rested by her foot. Y/N snapped out of her revire and she jumped over it, then she pointed at the domino.

"You saw nothing."

It didn't answer so she ran out, getting as far away as she could from Near's room.

"Near will mentally kill me later."

* * *

"Nnnneeeaaarrrr...you've dissapeared! Come out! It's been thirty minutes and, no, I haven't given up but you are more than welcome to surrender your place!"

Y/N was standing in a hallway waiting to see if Near would, by any random chance, give himself up. Even when she knew it was a futile attepmt. Near might lose, but he never gave up.

Groaning, Y/N shuffled into the last room. Her own room. Y/N trudged over to her bed and threw herself onto it. Her head landed on the soft pillows. She nuzzled her face into the plain white pillows.

Nice, soft comfortable and warm pillows. Wait- warm?

Y/N sat up, thowing herself away from her pillows in surprise. Her bundle of pillows wiggled until a messy white haired head peered out from her pillows.

"Near!"

Indeed the boy had settled himself between her blankets and pillows -effectivly camouflaged. Sleepy eyes blinked at her and he rubbed his eyes.

"It's about time, Y/N. Did you lay down on me?"

His cheeks tinged pink when he asked and Y/N could feel her stomach roll when he asked.

"Wha- you were here this whole time?"

"Yes. This means that I win."

"No you didn't because I found you."

Near looked at Y/N like she was suddenly crazy. "No, you didn't find me, therefore, you lost."

Y/N put up a finger, waving it back and forth in Near's face.

"On the contrary Near. I win because you didn't give up your place. So you were still playing when I, uh, found you. And, so, I win!"

Near blinked again, sleepily.

"You just like to change the rules, don't you?"

"No~" Y/N sang as she looked at Near.

It was obvious he had been lulling himself to sleep while hiding. His hair was slightly ruffled and he kept rubbing his eyes with a pale fisted hand. Near looked so adorable, Y/N crawled over to him and adjusted the pillows around him.

Despite being groggy from sleep, Near tensed.

"Y/N what are you doing?"

Y/N scooted closer and placed a pillow on his shoulderso she could lay on it.

"Taking a nap with you." She grinned, "after all this winning, I am exhausted."

Near shifted into a more comfortable position so his head nearly touched Y/N's head. He could see her eyes fluttering and he moved ever so slightly. His head rested on her's now and their shoulders touched.

It was enough for Near as he settled beside Y/N. Y/N felt warm already and Near allowed his lips to raise into a small smile.

"I think I won, Y/N."

He murrmured quietly and Y/N grinned faintly before they both dozed off, curled around each other.

~Later~

Near opened the door to his room and he stopped. He sighed and closed his eyes, already knowing.

"Y/N...what happened to my room?"

"Curse that domino."

"What?"

"Uh, my turn to hide now! You'll never find me!"

* * *

 _ **Please review and thank you for reading! Oh and if someone wants to request a chapter feel free. Bye, bye**_

 _ **Good day to you all**_


	3. Upset

**_Well hurray for another one-shot! I really hope you guys like this one so please, tell me how I did. I do not own Death Note or you readers. With that done... Onward we shalt go_**

* * *

Near was feeling abandoned. Or at least, more alone than he had been in recent days. Y/N had clearly forsaken him and would never return. Or he was being over dramatic.

Near almost grinned at the thought. Him. Being dramatic. Banish the thought immediately.

And Near was most definitely not upset. Why would he be?

Just because he had been an object of Y/N's constant attention for a while didn't mean he missed the attention now.

Near stared over his toys, his eyes focused on the laughing girl with the smirking blonde. The other boy, though playing with a game of some sort, was also laughing.

Near himself didn't understand the humor -or probably any humor- and his mood darkened considerably. His favorite robot then proceeded to annihilate the smaller two he was playing with.

Y/N looked up when she heard a small crash -the tell tale sound of toys smashing together.

Nears robots seemed to have done something to offend the boy because he was glaring at the robots and making the robot in his hand ultimately defeat the other two in their 'battle'.

"I wonder what's got Near upset?" Y/N wondered outloud. Beside her Mello scoffed, looking annoyed.

"Near upset? So you're saying that he actually has emotions?"

Y/N knocked her shoulder against Mello's playfully though her gaze was still locked on Near.

"You should try being nice to him, Mello. After all, you two may have to work together some day."

Mello bit into a piece of chocolate, frowning ever since Y/N said 'nice'.

"Don't count on it Y/N."

On Y/N's other side, Matt chuckled while his thumbs moved erratically over the bottoms on the game.

"Mello's only saying that cause Near got a higher score than him on that test. Let it go Mello. It wouldn't be the first time. And it certainly won't be the last."

Matt muttered the last bit under his breath but Mello still heard and Y/N laughed. The blonde huffed crossing his arms and he glared at Matt.

"No Matt. You know very well I won't let this go."

Y/N sighed, nudging Matt.

"You were right. Looks like we won't hear the end of this for a week. Brace yourself Matt."

Matt and Y/N burst into loud laughter while Mello went on with his frowning and moody chocolate chewing.

Near tried to not give away the fact that he was still staring. But Y/N was still laughing in a way she hardly seemed to do with him.

Abruptly, Near decided to leave though he doubted that anyone noticed he was bothered. And it might have been because Mello had absently reached out and ruffled Y/N's hair.

To any other it would only seem that Near had gotten bored and decided to head back to his room -all the while his facial expression remaining as it always was. Emotionless and blank.

But on the inside Near was struggling with odd emotions to which he knew the names but he refused to acknowledge them. Near managed to slip out of the room silently and unnoticed. Or so he thought.

* * *

Near was actually somewhat surprised to hear someone knocking on his door soon after he had left the common room. Near didn't answer but he suspected he knew exactly who it was.

"Near? It's Y/N."

The greyeyed boy stood slowly and he approached the door. He didn't respond; curious as to what it was that she wanted.

And -he felt a small surge of satisfaction to know that Y/N had left the other two for him.

"I know you're in there Near. There's no other place you'd go to lock yourself away if you were upset."

Near realized that she wasn't asking if he was upset. She was _stating_ that he was upset. He wondered if she was really able to read him that easily.

Y/N went on, softly talking through the door.

"And based on how often you looked over, I'd guess that you're upset because of me. You may look calm but some body language gave you away. Also the fact that you haven't spoken to me says something. That and I'm pretty sure you broke those two robots... And -if I may take another wager- I'd go ahead and say that you're bothered because I was with Matt and Mello. Well, how'd I do?"

Near sometimes forgot just how aware Y/N really was. Just how good she was. He recognized the way her voice changed when she did what Y/N did best. Study someone and, with little mistake, report thoughts, feelings, and personality.

Newr looked at the blank pale white door.

"Correct Y/N but you already knew that. So why come to tell me?"

Near could hear Y/N sigh -he was sure she had rolled her eyes.

"Near if you can't figure that out maybe I should stop calling you my little genius, hm?"

 _My genius._

Near felt his heart flutter and he looked away from the door as if it was Y/N herself. He reached for the door and he deftly pulled it open. Y/N was grinning as he met her eyes.

"Missed me that much? Alright, lets go."

Near began to play with his hair as he started to follow behind her.

"And just where are we going, Y/N?"

The girl shrugged and she took his hand pulling him along.

"Well, my genius, I don't really know but as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Near resisted the urge to curl his fingers around hers. Normally Near detested being touched but Y/N's touch was gentle and soft. Yet he still doubted.

"You don't have to pretend, Y/N," he murmured. "I'm sure Mello and Matt would make for better company."

Y/N came to a stop in the hall and she released his hand. He missed the warmth.

"Is that your subtle way of letting me know you don't want to be with me?"

Near wasn't sure if she realized the possible double meaning in what she had said. Near kept silent and a hand strayed to a lock of hair by his face.

He had always been alone with only himself for company. And while he often did prefer solitude, there was something about Y/N's spark of life and humor. Her attention towards him had been so foreign but he had come accept it. But she wasn't overbearing -she knew when to leave him to his thoughts.

Though those times were dwindling in favor of Y/N's presence. She was still waiting for his answer. Near shook his head and she grinned.

"That's answer enough for me. Come on, let's go see at what other games I can beat you at. The possibilities are endless!"

Near almost smiled. He seemed to be close to that whenever he was with her.

"You know that those last times were complete chance and luck, Y/N. And I've noticed you're not above cheating and changing the rules."

Y/N grinned at her white haired genius.

"Is that another challenge I hear, my dear Near? Heh...rhyme."

Near sighed though he too wanted to grin.

"With you it always is Y/N. But I'll gladly take that challenge."

* * *

 ** _Oh yes another little one-shot. Some parts a bit cheesy but I think I did alright. So...what do you guys think about one for the holidays? Please let me know what you think. Thank you to all who take the time to review and read. Until next time_**


	4. A Wish

_**Here's a new Near update for you guys. Thank you to all the new people to follow this story. That just makes me so happy!  
To be honest, I wasn't all too satisfied with how this turned out but I just felt that need to post a new chapter so...here it is. Please tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Near had noticed Y/N's strange dissapearances several days ago. He would see her walk out the door and not return for several hours and other times she would simply be gone.

At first, Near didn't think too much of it. Y/N would need some time alone, after all.

Near didn't question her when she returned and she seemed in no hurry to explain her absence. The thought had crossed his mind that she would tell him if something was wrong.

Then he had amended that thought.

In all the time that he had known Y/N, she had not once spoken to him about things that bothered her or caused her worry. And Near knew well enough to deduce whenever it was that she was feeling doleful -even if she didn't say anything.

Once Near came to the conclusion that Y/N might never tell him where she was going or doing in all the time she was gone, he decided to investigate.

No, Near was not worried. He was curious and this small mystery had been occupying his thoughts too often now.

The first time Near had attempted to follow her, he had discovered that she did indeed go outside and Near found himself inadequately prepared to continue.

Near had to begrudgingly keep shoes at close reach after that.

Each time Y/N returned she seemed happy and calm. Near took note of this and he began to make several theories, even though he told himself he didn't have sufficient evidence to really be able to tell what could be true.

Maybe Y/N had a hobby that had to do with the outside...

She could be searching for something...no...she always came back in good spirits...

And then Near had a thought that inexplicably bothered him.

Maybe Y/N was sneaking out to meet with someone. Someone with whom she had close relations, which might explain why she hadn't told him anything and why she always returned smiling-

Near had stopped his train of thought and he berated himself. He had no clear proof and nothing to confirm his suspicions.

So the next time that Y/N did leave without explanation, Near immediately followed after, grabbing shoes and taking off after her.

Once she was out the back door and heading into the trees behind Wammy's House, Near didn't hesitate to follow.

"Now show me where you go, Y/N."

Y/N had chosen to leave when the sun had just begun to set and the sky was colored in the soft hues of red and orange. The day was warm and the slight breeze made the day a good one to spend outside. Near, not one for the outside, could see why other could enjoy it.

But soon, following behind Y/N, Near saw why she was especially fond of going outside.

There, in an area where several trees had been cleaned away, was a fountain.

It gleamed beautifully and the sound of burbling water eminated from it. Near had never known that a fountain was here but it seems that Y/N did. She sat by it, letting her fingers dip into the cool water.

Near watched from behind a tree and his thoughts ran. Was this where Y/N met wth someone? This was obviously where she came but that didn't mean she didn't come alone. If he waited-

"Don't you think its pretty?"

Near didn't jump but he did tilt his head in confusion. Was Y/N speaking with someone he didn't see approach?

"You may be a genius, my dear Near, but your spying abilities need a bit of work."

Near unabashedly stepped out from behind the trees. Y/N was smiling at him so it was a safe assumption that she wasn't too upset at having been followed. Y/N patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit.

"I'm disappointed, Near." She began playfully. "I thought you might have come sooner but now that you're here... welcome to my alone fountain!"

Near reached up to his hair and he tugged on a strand. He had turned away from Y/N to hide the look of relief that may have crossed his features. If she came here to be alone then she certainly wasn't meeting with anyone and that was what Near had wanted to know.

Near pulled at his hair, glancing at her again.

"If you want to be alone, I can leave. I now know where it is you go so there's no reason for me to stay."

But Y/N tugged on his sleeve, smiling.

"Of course not, Near. You can stay. It's nice to share this place."

Near turned his gaze to the fountain and he noted that a single coin gleamed at the bottom.

"You threw that in?"

Y/N knew what he was asking about and she shook her head.

"No, that was there when I first got here so that means someone else has been here and even made a wish. I wonder who it was."

Near hummed absentmindedly then he looked at Y/N.

"A wish?"

Y/N nodded and she quickly explained what people did with coins and fountains. When she was finished, Near frowned at the fountain.

"Sounds like a waste to time to me."

He immediately noticed the dissapointed look in Y/N's eyes but it was quickly gone.

"I suppose it is kind of silly but you never know... Here."

Y/N had taken Near's hand and had dropped what he knew was a coin onto his hand.

"You want me to make a wish. Y/N this isn't-"

"It wont hurt to try, would it. Look, how about we make a wish together then?"

With that, Y/N closed his hand over the coin and then she placed her hand over his clenched one. Near had frozen and the hand that had been playing with his hair had stopped.

Y/N was really close and he could feel her warmth. His heart began to react in that annoying fashion whenever Y/N was this close.

"Besides, its the least you can do for following me around."

Y/N laughed and Near sighed.

"It's your fault for acting strange and dissapearing all the time."

Y/N chuckled softly, "so you came all the way here to find me. I'm glad you were so worried."

"It wasn't worry-"

"Hush now, Near. The sun is almost set so go ahead and think of your wish. Something you have always wanted and I'll do the same."

Near looked away from Y/N's eye and instead he looked at their hands.

This can't possibly work, Near stubbornly thought but his eyes flickered back to Y/N's shining ones. Near could see into the depths of those eyes -they'd never sat so close, he thought breifly.

He wasn't sure what to make of these strange emotions and thoughts so he hesitantly focused on a wish. Near was sure he had never made a wish before and now...

"Ready, Near?"

Near nodded and he allowed Y/n to direct his hand over the rippling water. Then she gently opened his hand and the coin slipped into the water, floating down until it rested by the first one.

Near watched in a sort of fascination until he felt Y/N's gaze on him. And when he looked up, she leaned forward. What was-

"There you go then, Near. Your first wish, I'm assuming."

Y/N had taken hold of his hand now and she was smiling widely. Near was feeling oddly dizzy as he stood and he allowed Y/N to tug him away.

"It's getting dark so we'd better get back. And Near?"

Near blinked and he was drawn away from his thoughts.

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Thank you for making a wish with me."

Near murmured something back and Y/N could have sworn he had said, "thank you, Y/N."

Y/N grinned and then she called back, "lets make this our get-away place, alright? It's nice and quiet."

Y/N could feel Near's fingers curl around her own -something he probably wasn't aware of- and then he answered.

"It's just a fountain, Y/N. But I assume that if you keep coming back, I'll have to come too, to take you back."

Y/N nodded at Near.

"Good. I'd rather have no one else come with me."

Me too, Near thought.

It was only later, when Near was alone and stacking his dice, that he idly wondered what Y/N might have wished for.

* * *

 _ **Yay for another chapter. If you guys want to know about how that first coin got there, go check out my L one-shots. It's explained there and nnnooo this wasn't so you would be forced to read the L one-shots...**_

 _ **Do you guys want to guess what Near's wish was?**_

 ** _And one last thing, I had another idea that would include the fountain but it would be kinda sad. So this might not be the last time the fountain comes in. I guess we'll see._**

 ** _Please review._**


	5. Christmas Presents

**_It's been a while. And just know this one is about Christmas...so yeah._**

 ** _I know its waaayyy late but better late than never. Enjoy._**

* * *

Through the years Near had made a point of not giving anybody presents on Christmas.

And it wasn't like anyone else, besides L, was interested in giving him presents to begin with so Near had never concerned himself with that before.

Until Y/N.

In the week leading up to Christmas, absentmindedly watching Roger and several of the younger kids decorate for all manner of celebration, Near had a sudden thought.

Would Y/N celebrate Christmas? Would she actively participate in the tradition of exchanging gifts?

Despite the fact that they spent a lot of time together, the topic of Christmas had never been touched.

Near had immediately stood from his place on the floor in order to find Y/N and ask. And find her he did.

Y/N was with Mello and Matt, all three hunched over one of Matt's games.

Near felt the familiar, and unwelcome, flare of jealousy and he wondered if he should ask later.

But before he could make a tactful retreat, Y/N caught sight of him and she immediately sprang up to go to him.

Near wasn't going to deny the satisfaction he felt when Y/N, without hesitation, left Mello and Matt to join him.

"Hello Near. Came to join in the game?"

Y/N grinned at him and Near's response was as deadpan as usual.

"Perhaps later. But I had a question for you."

Y/N nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

Y/N tilted her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

But Near was already thinking and walking away.

"Nothing to worry about. I was only wondering."

When Y/N rejoined Mello and Matt, Mello was moodily gnawing at his chocolate.

"What did he want?" He asked none too kindly.

Y/N shrugged, stealing a bite of chocolate and ignoring his protests.

"He had a question, that's all. And be nice, Mello."

Mello huffed and Matt scoffed, "good luck with that."

And so that was how, a week later, on Christmas Day, Near was experiencing the disturbing emotion of anxiety.

Because of a holiday.

Because of a present.

Because of Y/N.

Near found that it was yet another emotion that Y/N was responsible for. Near thought it was annoying and, somewhere deeper inside, he thought it was amazing.

But he didn't want to dwell on introspection too much because he had spent the last hour doing just that and he had yet to leave his room in order to give her the previously mentioned present.

The holiday dinner had already finished and Near had spent it wondering if what he was going to give Y/N was good enough.

And then, quite abruptly, halfway through dinner, Near wondered _why_.

Why he had, after years of refusing to partake in any holiday traditions, he decided to give Y/N something.

Why he had spent the last week distractedly thinking of what to give Y/N.

Why he had decided to do it without second thought or hesitation.

Near had simply decided to get her something and he hadn't questioned it until now.

He spent the rest of dinner frowning at his food as if it had personally been the cause for Near's confusion and he hated not knowing why.

Even looking at Y/N proved to be difficult and as soon as dinner was over and they were allowed to go, exchange gifts or cards, Near escaped to his room.

...

The present was sitting on the floor in front of him in plain, brown wrapping paper. Near had meticulously wrapped it, not wanting a single part to be out of place or wrinkled.

It was the first present Near would ever give and now he was beginning to have second thoughts. Which was also a new experience for Near.

People did this every year and Near thought it was exhausting.

The present waited patiently on the floor.

Near frowned at it, suddenly thinking that he could wait until morning to give Y/N her present.

Yes. Morning. As he understood it, presents were supposed to opened in the morning anyway, right?

Just as Near was reaching for the present, intending to put it away until the morning, there was knocking on his door.

He knew only one person would bother to come see him now.

Near, without fully knowing why, hurried to hide Y/N's present behind a particularly large tower of dice. Then he opened the door.

Y/N wasn't there. No one was there. Near looked down the hall but saw no one. Then he looked down.

There, at his feet, was a present.

...

Near had been staring at the present for several long moments now. He hadn't unwrapped it yet.

He could see Y/N's handwriting on a piece of paper that was taped on it.

 _To: Near_

 _From: Me, obviously. I hope you like it._

Finally he came to a decision.

 **The Next Morning**

Near was sitting on the floor by himself in his strange position again. It would look exactly the same as the day that Y/N had first approached Near, except one thing was different.

Y/N smiled when she saw that Near was fiddling with several wooden puzzles.

Various other puzzle figures were scattered around him, some solved, others halfway done.

Near had one hand playing with a stand of his hair and the other was slowly taking apart a puzzle that resembled a star.

Near didn't look up when Y/N a seat next to him, setting down a small box next to her.

"I see you've solved -what- three of them?"

Y/N asked, looking at the finished ones and gently picking one up.

"Four. I finished one before breakfast. What's in there?"

Y/N pushed the box forward until it was between them. Opening the box, Y/N grinned at Near.

"Want a rematch, Near? I'm sure you wont lose too badly and I want to have the first win with this present."

Near glanced inside the box, though he didn't really need to. He knew what it had. 48 nearly arranged blocks. Jenga blocks.

"Present?" He murmured, reaching inside and grabbing one at a time, and stacking them neatly.

"Yes, Near. It was at my door with no name."

Y/N's voice softened and she said, "I think this present is the best I've gotten."

Near looked at his wooden puzzles, "I've enjoyed my present too."

He and Y/N stacked the rest of the blocks in silence until Y/N placed down the final one.

"You know, Near, these bear a striking resemblance to the ones we used when I first beat you..."

Y/N gave Near a knowing look, which Near chose to ignore.

' _That's because these_ are _the ones we used when you first spoke to me_ ' he thought.

Out loud Near sighed.

"You might not be so lucky this time, Y/N."

"It wasn't luck, it was skill. So I guess we'll see. And I will go first! The loser has to try and steal all of Mello's chocolate. The winner will be crowned eternal Jenga champion!"

"That's a lot to bet on one game, Y/N."

"One game?" Y/N laughed. "No, my dear Near. There will be three games to decide. And. I. Will. Win. Once. More!"

Near hid a small smile, another emotion making his heart beat just a bit faster.

"We'll see." Near repeated after Y/N.

And, just before Y/N pulled out the first block, she said, "Merry Christmas, Near."

He reached for a wooden block after Y/N had set hers down successfully and, ever so softly, he said, "Merry Christmas, Y/N."

* * *

 _ **I know nothing much happens (mistletoe kisses or anything too romantic) but I feel that Near would be really slow in accepting any sort of feelings toward anyone. And he would spend time wondering if what he was doing was right. I don't know. That's just me. I guess I can write one in which Near is older and more comfortable with people...**_

 ** _In fact, I was thinking of doing just that. Writing a chapter in which Near and reader are working together on the Kira case or some case during which they are older._**

 ** _Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Bye bye._**


End file.
